Overdue
by eprime
Summary: OOTP. Remus returns to Grimmauld Place after an Order mission.


"How many days were you away, Remus?" Sirius asks not because he doesn't know the answer but because he wants Remus to think about what is coming.

"Nine. Nine days." Remus is spread out face down on the bed, he's naked, his face turned to the side and resting on the pillow. Sirius is sitting beside him, the palm of his hand cupping the curve of Remus' arse.

"Did you think of me?"

"Every moment." Remus' voice is utterly sincere and Sirius doesn't doubt him. In reward, he leans over and sinks his teeth into the fleshy part of Remus' shoulder, biting down hard enough to make Remus tense and gasp and certainly hard enough to leave a bruise that will last for days.

That's the whole point.

Sirius pulls back to admire the circle of indents that wrap over the curve of Remus' shoulder now. The skin is dark red and wet with his saliva and Sirius traces his fingertips around the mark then presses hard. Remus inhales sharply.

Remus' skin is winter pale, a tapestry of faint silver scars. Sirius traces a finger over one that wraps around his ribs then lowers his head to place another solid bite at Remus' waist, a light bite at first to which he adds slow steady pressure. Remus squirms until the grind of the bite turns painful and he hisses out a profanity.

"Will you tell me what you did?"

"Anything." Again, Remus answers without hesitation or reserve. "Anything you want to know."

Sirius smiles, but no questions are forthcoming. Instead he slides his hand away and bites the tempting curve of Remus' arse, the full flesh urging him to sink his teeth deeper and harder into the clenching muscle. Remus turns his face into the pillow and moans. The teeth marks are deep and purple and Sirius prods at them with his tongue, licking and soothing until Remus has melted into the mattress again.

"Did you touch yourself while you were away?" Sirius dips his tongue into the crease of Remus' arse just to watch his hips arch up involuntarily. Remus tosses his head from side to side, face still buried in the pillow.

"Can't you hear you."

As Remus turns his head to speak, Sirius lets his fingers push between his cheeks and play over Remus' pucker.

"N-no." Remus stutters over the word as Sirius taps idly with his fingers. "Not since before I left."

"Turn over."

Remus complies quickly but Sirius takes his time looking as Remus settles on his back. Remus is already hard. He is flushed with anticipation or desire or some emotion that makes his eyes dark and liquid. Sirius kneels between his legs and nudges them wider, holding Remus' gaze as he bites at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Remus cries out, toes curling and heels digging into the bed as Sirius holds the bite for several long seconds. Without a pause he moves to the other thigh and does the same. Remus' hands flutter to Sirius' head, hesitating for a moment before they card into the dark fall of hair.

"Where do you want to be?" Sirius raises up to look up him, finger-walking his hand up the light trail of hair from Remus' navel.

"With you. Always."

He plays with Remus' nipples, idle little flicks and tugs to make Remus jerk and squirm, and watches Remus' lips part, his breath coming fast and shallow, as if he cannot get enough air with them closed. This time, Sirius worries the flesh above Remus' heart, a sharp bite and then fierce suction to raise the blood to the surface.

The hitch of Remus' breath raises Sirius up and he shifts higher, straddling Remus' hips without letting his mouth break contact. Pinned, Remus feels free to strain against him, testing the strength of Sirius' full weight.

Sirius lifts his head and bends forward letting his hair curtain them both. As Remus stares at him, Sirius reaches for his wrist and draws it up to his mouth just letting his lips and teeth graze the delicate skin covering Remus' pounding pulse.

"What do you need?"

Remus shivers as Sirius' mouth sends goose bumps down his arms and spine. "You...touching me...marking me..."

Sirius bites and Remus gasps again, staring up with wide, intent eyes.

"You want me to mark you? You like it? Need it?" Sirius sucks the tips of Remus' fingers into his mouth one by one.

His eyes go even darker and Remus nods. "Yes," he says hoarsely. "Please."

Pressing Remus' hand against the pillow, Sirius lowers his face to Remus' neck. "Why?" he breathes against the skin there.

"Because." Remus swallows, trying to clear the rasp in his throat. "Because I'm yours."

"Mine?" Sirius asks as if he is truly curious, sliding his mouth to the juncture of shoulder and throat.

"Yes. _Oh_." Remus' breath hitches again as Sirius begins to bring his teeth together around his mouthful of flesh. "I belong to you. Just you."

His reward is the deep, swift pain that lasts even after Sirius has pulled away to study the effect.

"How many?"

"Eight," Remus says breathlessly. "Eight so far."

"You want the last one?" Sirius' smile is almost a smirk, a tease and satisfaction all in one, reveling in Remus' need and eagerness.

"You know I do." Remus would be smiling, too, if he wasn't aching to feel Sirius' teeth again, if he wasn't trembling with more than one kind of need. As it is, his expression is naked and raw, urging Sirius to claim possession.

Sirius just continues to smile, brushing his thumb across Remus' full lower lip. "Please, Sirius," Remus whispers, offering his throat by tilting his head back into the pillow.

The surge of lust brings Sirius' teeth against the pale, bared skin. "Here," he murmurs. "Where everyone can see?"

"_Please_," Remus says again.

No more teasing, Sirius marks the offered throat with mouth and teeth, sucking and biting in alternating rhythm until Remus is cursing and writhing beneath him.

Sirius sits up, still straddling Remus' hips and begins stroking himself with fast, sure motions.

"I don't like you leaving."

"I know."

"You belong with me."

"Yes."

"If I told you to stay..."

"I would stay."

Sirius shudders, his cock spilling over his hand onto Remus' belly. His hand spreads over his come, smearing it over Remus and working it into his skin as Sirius bends down to kiss him.


End file.
